Special Boys
by Phantasmal Abduction
Summary: Wow, this is a sick fic. Don't read if you're squeamish and probably don't read if you like Riku, Roxas, Sora or Axel (the only characters in this fic). Oneshot. Contains murder, torture, and very sick stuff. You are warned. He watched them and followed them. Then he made his move.


He smiled as he killed them. Their agonized screams seemed to smooth out the jagged edges of his soul and his thoughts. They hadn't known that he had been following them for over a week, not until it was too late. They hadn't felt his avaricious eyes following them everywhere they went and they hadn't really seen him even when he had recklessly ventured close enough to brush past and smell the intoxicating scent of their skin

The first time he had seen them had been the beginning of the end. The trio of teens had been laughing together under the trees at the park, a tall silver-haired boy with pale skin and two slightly younger boys who would have been indistinguishable had one not been blonde and the other brunette. He had stood there transfixed, raking his gaze over the elegant posture of the taller boy, drinking in the vitality two younger boys, imagining running his fingers through spikey blonde hair only to yank hard and elicit a pained yell. He was caught. They were already dead.

They were obliging when he followed them, separating one by one as they walked to their respective houses. He lingered outside the last boy's house, safely hidden in the evening shadow, watching the petite blonde teen moving around a backlit window before the curtains were drawn shutting him out. As the drapes slid closed he felt the first stirrings of anger whispering in his mind, how dare he be shut out just like he was nothing. There would be payment for the slight. 'Oh yes.' He whispered as he slipped away into the night.

The next day had dawned but he had waited until midday to pick up the trail. Testing himself, testing how well he knew them even so soon. A mirthless smile had pulled at his lips when he had spotted the trio not ten minutes after arriving at the park again. Carefully shadowing their footsteps that day had been invaluable as they had done the rounds of what seemed to be their usual haunts as well as talking loudly amongst themselves. He hadn't even had to follow very close behind to hear the boys discussing their plans for the last days of the school holidays.

'Oh my god guys,' chirped the tiny brunette. 'Oh my god, I know what we can do on our last day of freedom before the school doors slam shut again!'

Before he could continue, the blonde teen had piped up with a grin on his face. 'You say this every year Sora and you always chicken out. Oooooh lets break into the haunted house and have a séance to summon a ghost. I'm up for it if you don't wuss out again like a little wuss.'

The brunette, Sora, seemed about to either explode or cry but the silver-haired boy spoke up with a smile, 'That's a great idea Sora and I'll bet Roxas is the one to wimp out. Tell you what, I promise to bring a surprise along if you both turn up and don't talk yourselves out of it. It can be our holidays-end adventure.'

Sora stuck his tongue out at Roxas and bounced, literally bounced along beside his friends. 'This is going to be so awesome Riku, you'll see, I won't pike out like last time. Bet I'll be braver than you Roxie-Poo, I'll sic the ghost on you!'

He had to break off the chase then and retire to the dark place he currently called home, unable to believe the golden opportunity that had fallen into his lap and giving in to a twisted smile that exposed his sharp teeth. They had planned it all for him only leaving the finishing touches to be taken care of, but he was more than capable of sorting out the little details that mean so much. An idea rose in his mind and he liked the taste of it, follow them and watch them a little bit more and tailor the details for a custom fit. It was the middle of the afternoon but he went to sleep perchance to dream, mayhap to devise something perfect for a group of three perfect boys.

His delicate surveillance made clear what was needed over the next few days and he spent less time following the boys so that he could get the necessary supplies. He still checked in once a day though, enough to satisfy himself that they hadn't abandoned their plans. From the novelty store he bought a soft velvet blindfold, perfect for the tall boy who had been teased about being afraid of the dark. The brunette was always talking, always had something to say, so for him was purchased a pair of silver pincers and a matching silver scalpel. For the blonde, Roxas, he came up with something that was based purely on intuition, all he needed was some sturdy rope and he already had enough for three.

Along with making his carefully considered purchases he scouted the so called haunted house and made sure that everything was set up for his planned night. A lot of possible complications were dismissed by the isolation of the place, it being an old farmstead twenty minutes from the nearest property. Breaking into the building without leaving a trace was the most difficult part of the whole proceedings but it barely slowed him down and he had accomplished his objectives in a little under an hour. On his way back from the house he went through every step of his planned timeline, assuring himself that he had thought of everything, missed nothing.

On the last day before The Day he gave in to the need burning inside him and having followed them to the mall he waited for the right moment and moved in close. He didn't approach from behind, instead anticipating the route the three boys would take through the shops and getting ahead of them to move in the opposite direction on a diagonal. Perfect timing ensured that they had just visited a coffee cart so when he brushed past Roxas he stumbled and knocked the boy's drink flying.

The thrill was electric and he hid behind his oversized glasses and cap while stammering apologies and attempting to mop up the mess on the blonde's shirt. Sora and Riku crowded round worriedly but even with everyone looking on he was unable to resist breathing in the clean scent of youth mixed with the rich aroma of coffee. The angle he had impacted at had ensured that most of the coffee had gone on the ground so when the irritated boy assured him he was fine he backed off with more muttered apologies.

That night he fell asleep with the sound of the blonde boy's voice ringing in his ears and his scent still teasing his senses. His whole world was now consumed with the oncoming day and the final meeting that was to happen. Dreams contorted his face in his sleep and he even let out a feral snarl upon waking that would have frightened a listener had there been anyone around to listen. When the fog of sleep had cleared from his brain he checked his watch and found that it was just past six in the morning, he could take him time in preparing and still get to the haunted house with plenty of time to spare.

He didn't often indulge in feelings but as he dressed he enjoyed the feel of his soft black pants against his legs and the light caress of his tight shirt on his torso and arms. The touch of the fabric combined with the thoughts of what he had planned for later sent heat thrumming through his body and brought a smile to his lips for the third time in a week. His smile grew as he thought of each surprise he had planned and by the time he was ready to go you could almost mistake his face for that of a normal person; that is if you didn't look at his eyes.

The sun sank below the horizon and he waited patiently in the shadows of the haunted house. Not patiently like a naturally patient person might wait, but with the patience of a cold-blooded reptile waiting to taste the blood of its next meal. There was no doubting that what was being awaited would appear and there was no uncertainty as to what actions would be taken when it did. His keen hearing caught the sound of voices long before they approached the house and silently he moved into position beside the door.

Roxas walked in first followed by Sora and finally Riku. As it had just gone sunset the boys had not turned on their torches and their vision took just a moment too long to adjust to the dark room. He took them totally by surprise when he stepped from behind the door and whipped a long arm around Riku's neck, quickly choking off the boy's air supply and immobilizing him by pressing the point of his bowie knife to Riku's ribs. At the strangled grunt let out by Riku the other two boys whirled around but they froze in their tracks at the sight in front of them.

Unusually Sora was struck dumb but Roxas blurted out, 'What the fuck are you doing? Oh my god, I remember you, you're that guy from the mall! What… Please… What are you doing?'

Keeping his arm crushingly tight against Riku's throat he said in a calm low voice, 'Yes. Very good Roxas. Now you and Sora kneel down facing away from each other and don't move. If you do what I say then I won't have to gut your friend where he stands. Do you understand what I am saying?'

He could see frantic thoughts passing through Roxas' mind before the boy gestured shakily to Sora and got to his knees on the floor facing the wall. Sora slowly did the same but finally found his voice and said, 'H-how do you know our names? Oh… Oh god, you're him! You-you're Axel the Butcher aren't you? Please don't… I-I heard what you did… Don't hurt us!'

With a suddenness that provoked a scream from Sora Axel shoved Riku to the ground and knocked him unconscious with a calculated blow to the back of the head. Moving quickly before the shock wore off, the man known as the Butcher lashed out again and sent Roxas to the ground, not knocked out but on the edge of consciousness. Now with only one boy to worry about Axel pinned Sora's hands before he could move an inch and tied his wrists and ankles tightly. He ignored the boy's whimpers and worked methodically until he had Roxas and Riku bound securely too.

Absently Axel ran gloved fingers through his wild red hair and he surveyed his handiwork with satisfaction. Sora was lying on his side with silent tears running down his face and Roxas was still groggy, flat on his stomach with his ankles tied and his hands behind his back. Riku was the only boy not on the ground as Axel had found a chair and tied the silver-haired boy to it before ceremoniously placing the blindfold over the boy's closed eyes.

The sight of the three boys, helpless and at his mercy, sent an intense tingle through Axel's body and he felt a genuine smile transform his face. Only Roxas saw it as he shook his head to try and clear it, the smile changed the frightening man's face to make him look almost angelic in the dim light. The moment passed swiftly however and clearing his throat to make sure every eye was on him Axel stood in front of Riku and seemed to produce his knife from thin air. He theatrically placed a finger to his lips for the benefit of Roxas and Sora and then turned to look at the trembling boy on the chair.

Moving slowly but with a practised air about him Axel rested the tip of the knife on Riku's cheek and trailed it gently down his face without breaking the skin. He did the same on both cheeks and then dropped his hands hard onto Riku's shoulders drawing forth a choked moan that brought another bright smile to his lips. Axel leant forward and growled five words into Riku's ear, 'Listen as the darkness screams.'

Abandoning the silver-haired boy and ignoring his shrill pleas Axel grabbed his small bag of playthings and drifted over to where Sora lay sobbing. Checking that Roxas was watching Axel snarled loudly for Riku to shut up and then pulled the pincers and scalpel from the bag. A moment of horrified silence filled the room and in that moment Axel rammed his knee into Sora's neck to force his mouth open and pinched the terrified boy's tongue in the pincers before anyone could take a breath. Roxas began begging hysterically and Riku could only moan 'No' over and over again, but Axel ignored them both and flourished the scalpel like a magician about to perform a trick.

Sora at first just let out stifled gurgles around his trapped tongue but they quickly became gargling screams as Axel pushed the scalpel in between his teeth and inflicted a deep slash across the root of the appendage. Because Sora was thrashing so violently it took Axel four cuts to sever the tongue completely and every second of the torture drew drowned shrieks from the boy below him and frenzied cries from Roxas and Riku. Trapped in blindfolded darkness Riku was going out of his mind and when Sora's screaming dwindled into a bubbling moan the older boy screamed so loud that something in his throat gave out, dropping his voice to a broken rasp.

Axel straightened up looking interestedly at the item he was holding in his hand. The tongue was bigger than he thought it would be and Sora was bleeding more than he anticipated but he discarded these trivial thoughts and turned around to gently place the severed piece of flesh on Riku's trembling knee. At this Riku jerked his body so violently that the chair crashed over onto its side but Axel turned to stare down at Roxas who had stopped yelling and was writhing his hands determinedly in a vain attempt to free himself.

Ignoring the boy's struggles and renewed shouting Axel easily picked Roxas up and sat him with his back to the wall and with a clear view of the blood-splattered scene in the middle of the room. Straddling the boy's legs Axel smiled gently and put his mouth right next to the boy's ear to say, 'Watch this kid, you ain't seen nothing yet.'

Chuckling slightly at his offbeat wit Axel wandered back to Riku who had stopped moving and was trying to raise his shattered voice to make Sora hear him. Axel crouched silently next to Riku and looked over at Sora whose struggles were already getting weaker as his blood drained down his throat and out of his mouth, he was pleased to see that he wouldn't have to do anything further to the brunette and could get started on the gorgeous boy with the silver hair.

Without preamble Axel grabbed the blindfold wrapped around Riku's face and yanked it off so the boy could see the grisly mess that he had so far been forced to imagine. When Riku's mouth dropped open in a silent 'o' of horror Axel shoved the wadded up blindfold in and hauled the chair back upright before checking to make sure that Roxas was watching and was still where he left him. Axel's bright green eyes met the pleading blue stare that was trained on him and he winked cheerfully as he turned back to the task at hand.

Changing gears from the brutal elinguation he had just performed on Sora Axel ran his blood-soaked fingers through Riku's messy silver hair and contemplated the perfection of the boy's terrified face. Swinging a long leg over Riku's thighs Axel sat intimately in his lap and paying no attention to the frantic shouting from Roxas he trailed his fingertips down Riku's chest, enjoying the sensation of the boy wriggling under him in sickened protest. Caressing further down Axel was rewarded with hopeless raspy groans and shining tears making tracks down Riku's cheeks.

Axel looked over at Roxas while his hands moved over Riku's hips and seeing the naked pain in the boy's eyes provoked a rising feeling of what could only be termed lust deep inside him. Abruptly tired of the shuddering silver-haired boy in his hands Axel once again pulled out his bowie knife and before either of his captives could make a sound he jerked Riku's head back by the hair and slashed his throat. He made no attempt to avoid the gout of blood that jetted from Riku's jugular and when he looked at Roxas again he slowly licked the ruby red liquid from his lips.

The look in Roxas' eyes went from pained and scared to blank terror and forgetting he was bound he tried to scramble away as Axel climbed off of the twitching corpse and walked towards him dripping blood with each step. All Roxas accomplished was to tip over sideways and he watched helpless as Axel knelt next to him and gently rolled him onto his back. As the Axel the Butcher stared into Roxas' eyes the boy could hear the gruesome sounds of Riku's blood pattering on the floor and Sora taking his last agonized gasps of life.

A model of restraint, although no model that Roxas would have ever seen, Axel carefully slit the fabric of Roxas' shirt, expertly compensating for any wriggle the boy made. He exposed Roxas' pale chest and because the boy's arms were pulled behind him his back was arched painfully forcing his body into an almost pornographic pose. Tears spilled down Roxas' face as Axel bent over him kissed him firmly on the lips, leaving the boy smeared with Riku's blood.

A drop of blood slid between Roxas' lips and the taste of his friend's blood stole his strength away, he knew now with certainty that he was going to die. Axel kissed his way down the smooth skin of Roxas' chest while tears blurred the normally clear blue of the boy's eyes. A choked moan escaped the boy when his pants were slid down past his hips and he was shoved onto his stomach. Harsh sobs of agony ripped from Roxas' throat in time to Axel's low grunts and rough thrusts but he seemed to be somewhere else in his own head, watching the sickening show.

One last thrust sent Axel over the edge and he twisted Roxas' head so he could stare into the boy's beautiful blue eyes as he came. Momentarily sated Axel took time to memorize the feeling of the teen's lean body beneath him and the shallow rise and fall of Roxas' breathing. Pulling off one of his gloves Axel cupped the blonde boy's cheek tenderly, jealously stealing the silken texture of Roxas' unmarked skin to store in his memories. Unceremoniously withdrawing from the boy Axel stood over him and took in the incomparable sight of something once so beautiful now broken and ruined, finding an almost sexual pleasure in beholding what he had wrought.

Axel replaced his glove and adjusted his pants before reaching down to roll the unresisting Roxas onto his back again. A fleeting impulse to let the gorgeous blonde teen live made him pause, briefly curious at the strange emotion that seemed akin to mercy rising in him. The moment passed as if it had never been however and Axel grabbed his knife to kneel again across Roxas' hips. Hit again by a small anomalous tremor of emotion Axel bent over and kissed Roxas deeply to hide the movement of his knife hand.

With one swift movement, his lips still pressed to Roxas', Axel expertly slipped his knife between the boy's ribs and into his heart. At the kiss of the sharp steel Roxas' eyes widened and he made a pitiful moaning noise into Axel's mouth. Twisting the blade roughly and dragging forth an agonized whine from the boy below him Axel pulled the knife out and continued kissing Roxas as the teen's blood gushed from his chest in pumping spurts.

Axel stayed bowed over Roxas' body long after the boy's last breath was released with a soft sigh. He always grew attached to the ones he spent time with but he had thought that this one could have been special somehow. It was well past midnight when Axel finally stood and moved to collect the tools that would now become mementos of this wonderful night. Stripping off his blood drenched clothing and wiping off the worst of the gore Axel packed his things into a watertight bag and with one last look at his special boys he closed the door behind himself and vanished into the night.

The three friends were reported missing the following afternoon, about the time they should have come home from the first day of school. By nine that evening the bodies were found in the horrifying murder scene and police were swarming the old farm house. From a hiding place deep in the woods green eyes watched the first discovery of the bodies of Riku, Sora and Roxas but before the crime scene was covered with police the watcher departed for greener pastures.

Over the following weeks the investigation discovered DNA that linked the new murders with the serial killer known as Axel the Butcher but there was no further evidence for the detectives to even identify a person of interest, let alone arrest a suspect. The community mourned the loss of three beloved boys who had their whole lives to live and the bodies of the murdered were consigned to the earth. There was no one to see three months later though when a black clad figure came in the night to the cemetery and left tokens on the three new graves. On Riku's was left a piece of soft black velvet, on Sora's lay a pair of silver pincers and by Roxas' tombstone was placed a tiny red glass heart that glittered like blood in the moonlight.


End file.
